


you're a piece of art

by comfyeol



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, combine the two together.... u get this, enjoy this.... i lov rarepairs, i favor school aus but i needed some non au up in here, im a fan of awkward confessions and wonwoo is the epitome of awkward plus seokmin is p awkward too, theyre idols in this !!, this is so fluffy its not even funny wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12624981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comfyeol/pseuds/comfyeol
Summary: “I don’t know. I guess I just kind of have always wanted a boyfriend. Not a girlfriend.” Seokmin stutters out. The feeling in the air very clearly shifts as he spoke his words. The rest of the members were silent as they let it sink in. It didn’t surprise some of them - well, most of them, actually. Whenever the topic of girls came up, he always seemed to clam up a bit and stay silent. Wonwoo could sympathise with the younger boy in more ways than one.





	you're a piece of art

**Author's Note:**

> this is . my least favorite thing ive ever written but im leaving it up bc theres like nothing in the seokwoo tag
> 
> inspired by a tumblr post:
> 
> "take me to art museums and make out with me."  
> "but they said not to touch the masterpieces"  
> "well, somebodys gotta pin the artwork to the wall"

The thirteen boys sat in the middle of their practice room, having one of the few dumb conversations they always had about what they would do with a girlfriend if they had one. The staff and their manager had gone to check on a few things with some other people upstairs, leaving them alone to talk about whatever they wanted. Wonwoo wasn’t really enjoying the conversation as it was just a constant reminder that he really did not fit in. He was anything but straight and would rather not be able to sleep for a week than have to lie again about wanting to kiss a girl.

 

After Jihoon explained in almost too much detail about how he would want to make out with some girl in his studio (the boys all chose to ignore the fact that he would never be able to talk to a girl to get her to that point in the first place), the question was passed off to Seokmin. Wonwoo prepared himself to be put in a bad mood for the hundredth time that night. Of course, it didn’t help whatsoever that Seokmin was absolutely adorable.

 

Wonwoo was shy and quiet and Seokmin was loud and outgoing. Most people would assume that they wouldn’t be all that close, but the phrase opposites attract was almost too true in this scenario. Wonwoo had started feeling things around the younger a long time ago and had pressed them down. The stress of being an idol was enough, he didn’t need to worry about crushing on his own member too. Wonwoo brought his eyes up to the younger boy and noticed how nervous his expression looked. He couldn’t help but wonder why until he spoke.

 

“I don’t know. I guess I just kind of have always wanted a boyfriend. Not a girlfriend.” Seokmin stutters out. The feeling in the air very clearly shifts as he spoke his words. The rest of the members were silent as they let it sink in. It didn’t surprise some of them - well, most of them, actually. Whenever the topic of girls came up, he always seemed to clam up a bit and stay silent. Wonwoo could sympathise with the younger boy in more ways than one.

 

“Hey,” Seungcheol says, breaking the heavy silence that had filled the room, “that’s cool, okay? Like, none of us are going to judge you for what you like, Seokminnie.” Wonwoo and the others quickly nodded in agreement, locking eyes with Seokmin and searching to see if he was really okay. He hated any of his friends being upset, especially (for very obvious reasons) Seokmin.

 

“Yeah! There’s nothing wrong with liking guys or girls or whoever.” Jeonghan reassured him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Seokmin nodded, biting his lip and slumping a bit. He knew deep down they wouldn’t judge him because they were his best friends; best friends don’t care who you’re attracted to. He just couldn’t help but feel he had made what was previously a fun conversation so awkward and horrible. On one hand, he had finally come out and gotten the thoughts out of his mind that had been weighing on him since he was in middle school, but on the other hand, now everyone knew and Seokmin didn’t know what that meant for him.

 

“Don’t think just because you like guys you’re getting out of the question. Come on, where do you think the best place to make out is?” Soonyoung asked. His lighter tone made the palpable tension in the air dissipate a bit. Seokmin sat up a bit and sighed, thinking for a moment.

 

“I guess, like, a museum? I don’t know, something about kissing someone you really like in a room full of art is romantic.” He shrugged. Before Seokmin had even finished getting the words out, Wonwoo had spoken up.

 

“But they always say not to touch the masterpieces.”

 

The look on his friends faces was complete and utter surprise. It wasn’t that the rest of the guys hadn’t joked around about the responses others gave, but Wonwoo was outright flirting. There was no way the words he spoke could have been taken as a joke, a serious expression written in his eyes. Seokmin’s mouth opened and closed, his brain trying to formulate some sort of coherent response to what Wonwoo just said. Instead of turning the conversation to something else and ridding the room of the sheer discomfort, Wonwoo did what he did best; he began made the situation even more uncomfortable and awkward.

 

“Well, I guess doing it would be okay though. After all, someone has to pin the artwork to the wall.” At this point, if Seokmin wasn’t sure of his hyung’s flirting beforehand, he definitely was now. The smirk on Wonwoo’s face said everything that Seokmin had ever wanted to say. Ever since his pre-debut days when he realized how attractive the older boy could be, Seokmin had been shoving down his crush. He hoped, like  _ really, really _ hoped, that Wonwoo wasn’t just joking around. Before anyone else could speak, their manager came into the practice room, telling them they were now free to go home for the night.

 

The boys all said their thanks to the staff before grabbing their jackets and water bottles and making their way out of the room. As everyone began to make their way out, Wonwoo had assumed he was trailing behind everyone else until he felt a hand grip his wrist and pull him back. Seokmin stood behind him, his hand sweaty around his wrist and nervousness written in his eyes once again.

 

“Did you mean it? What you said? Because if you didn’t, I really don’t find it funny, hyung, like I was super nervous to come out in the first place and then you said that and-”

 

“I meant it, Seokmin.” Wonwoo interrupted.

 

“You - you, uhm, okay, so you… you meant it. Like, the kissing and the - okay. Well, that sure is… a thing. That you said. And I, uhm, would not be opposed to that - that thing.” Seokmin could barely form words, his brain unable to actually convince itself that this was happening. Wonwoo couldn’t help the giggle that rose up, his nose scrunching a bit at the adorable expression on Seokmin’s face.

 

“Should’ve probably saved my smooth lines for when we’re not in front of 11 mostly straight guys, right? Well, I… I kind of started liking you way back when we were both trainees. But we were both just kids back then so I figured, maybe, my really confusing feelings would go away. And then they didn’t. And then you said that. And I couldn’t really think straight, very funny, I know. So, sorry for making that awkward, but I would actually enjoy taking you to an art museum. We don’t have to make out or do anything like that. Not that I’d object.” Wonwoo explained. The look of surprise and confusion still remained on Seokmin’s face for a moment until a small smile broke out.

 

“That would be nice.” Seokmin nodded, his eyes beginning to crinkle at the corners like they always did. 

 

The two made their way out of the practice room and out to the car in silence, but with smiles glued to their faces. They hopped into the only car that wasn’t full, Seokmin taking a seat next to Chan and Wonwoo next to Junhui. In the seat in front of them, Minghao and Mingyu locked eyes, agreeing silently between them that something had definitely just happened between Seokmin and Wonwoo. Whatever it was, it wasn’t their business; it wasn’t anyone's business. What mattered was that the two boys were happy.

 

If only they all knew just how happy the two really were.

**Author's Note:**

> ajhdsjh i know this was short but i wrote it in about an hour,, it was worth it bc i very much love this ship and the tag is very very dry... dedicated to zee for inspiring the ship name wookie instead of seokwoo for them bc i find wookie cuter.
> 
> follow me on tumblr: @junshuua  
> follow me on twitter: @gyuhaao


End file.
